


The Way He Cares

by Plagg



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plagg/pseuds/Plagg
Summary: the many ways virgil shows he loves the others without saying anything





	The Way He Cares

It wasn’t often that Patton fell asleep in the commons room, even less often that he awoke to the smell of something sweet. But as he laid there on his stomach trying to pinpoint this smell, he saw Virgil coming out of the kitchen with a mug in his hands.

…Patton’s favorite penguin mug…?

“Oh,” Virgil said, stumbling slightly when he saw Patton’s eyes. “You’re awake…”

Patton groaned as he sat up, stretching and yawning. “Hey, kiddo…what’re you doing?”

Virgil averted his eyes, looking anywhere but at the moral side. “You were asleep out here and you seemed like you were kinda exhausted…I just – got you a cup of hot chocolate. Since, y’know, you like that a lot. Yeah.”

Patton felt his face break out in a grin, cooing escaping his throat as Virgil hurriedly put the mug down and made haste towards the staircase. “Seeyoulater, Dad!”

* * *

“Lo, what are you even looking at?” Virgil asked, making Logan jump. 

The logical side sighed and held up his phone, screen displaying notes and complicated math-y looking stuff. Gross.

“You’ve been staring at your phone for, like, an hour…You should probably put it down for a while.”

“In a minute, I’ve almost got this,” Logan said, waving off Virgil’s concern.

“Logan, seriously, put the phone down.”

“I will in just a minute.”

Virgil grumbled mainly to himself, quickly reaching over to snatch the device from Logan’s hands. “You gotta put it down, Lo!”

“Virgil, give it back!” Logan fussed, practically pouncing for his phone. Virgil simply pushed him back down, keeping Logan at bay with his foot. Logan huffed, eyes narrowed at the anxious side.

Virgil smirked and put the phone in his back pocket, getting up and grabbing a handful of movies. He tossed the DVDs down on the coffee table. “Choose.”

* * *

“OK, what about this,” Roman started, hand gestures already far too wild, “swash-buckling pirates on a quest for a mer-“

“Dude.”

“What? Not a good idea?”

“It’s been done, like, a million times. Not to mention mermaids are killers, not exactly Ariel.”

“Fiiiiiiine,” Roman whined, rolling his eyes. “What about a _centaur_ -“

“There’s no way you’re facing off against a centaur, Princey. Why don’t you just stick to fighting with the dragon-witch?”

“That’s gotten so _boring_!” Roman sighed dramatically, flinging himself across Virgil’s lap, one hand dramatically over his forehead. “I need a challenge!”

“Yeah, and then you’ll get hurt…” Virgil mumbled quietly.

“What was that?”

“Why are you laying on me, by the way?”

“Oh no, you’re worried about me!” Roman popped up instantly, finger pointed accusingly at Virgil. “You’re wooooorried! You caaaaaaare!” he teased in a sing-song voice, giggle slipping out.

“What, no, shut up!” Virgil felt his face grow hot as he got to his feet, stomping out of the room and up the stairs to his room. “Fine, fight pirate or whatever, see if I care!”

Roman determined when he came home that night and saw Virgil sitting in his chair that the anxious side did, in fact, care quite a lot. And his wounds would agree.


End file.
